Defending the Garden
by Xanthe
Summary: This is my first fic so don't be mean and yes i know the title is lame but please R+R New chapter added.
1. part 1- The evil at Balamd Garden

Body **Note: I do NOT own Final Fantasy that is left to Squaresoft and they are doing a good job so lets leave it to them. But into the Fic**

**Zell sat down and thought about the time he saved the world with the help of his friends. Now he was alone Selphie and Irvine got together and Squall and Rinoa got together. Zell decided to turn on his TV, he always feels lonely and by himself when he thinks of his friends seeing as they now live elsewhere and he is stuck in Balamb, he turned the channel over and watched the Simpsons.**

**Zell: Ahh I already saw this one twice!**

**Mrs Dingt: What was that Zell?**

**Zell: Nothin'!**

**The phone rings.**

**Mrs Dingt: Its for you Zell**

**Zell: K' *he answers* Hello?**

**Squall: Hello Zell**

**Zell: Oh hi Squall, Whatup man?**

**Squall: Nothin'**

**Zell: What ya phoning for?**

**Squall: Someone is attacking the Balamb Garden and as the seeDs we must protect the garden.**

**Zell: Oh**

**Squall: Yeah that's what I thought when Quitsis phoned me and told me so we have to go could you meet us at the Garden.**

**Zell: K'**

**Zell hangs up and tells his mom about the garden.**

**Mrs Dingt: Oh my. You be careful.**

**Zell: K' I think I have to leave now mom!**

**Zell sets off to find Balamb Garden.**

**Squall: Hi Zell**

**Zell: Hey Squall, how ya been man?**

**Squall: Fine you?**

**Zell: Fine**

**Rinoa: Hi Zell**

**Zell: Hi Rinoa**

**Squall: Have you seen the others?**

**Zell: No.**

**Quitsis: Hi Zell, Squall, Rinoa how are you?**

**Zell: Fine**

**Squall; I'm fine.**

**Rinoa: Yeah me too you?**

**Quitsis: I'm fine. Well I'm worried for Headmaster Cid he's still in the Garden they took him hostage.**

**Zell: They took Cid hostage??**

**Squall: Man**

**Rinoa: Oh my what are they demanding?**

**Quitsis: They want to be able to control the seeDs and also have total possession of the Garden.**

**Zell: Whoa when they demand they demand big!!**

**Irvine and Selphie run up to then.**

**Irvine and Selphie: Hi guys how are you?**

**Everyone else: Fine you?**

**Irvine and Selphie: Fine.**

**Selphie: So is the rumour true, is Cid in there as a hostage?**

**Quitsis: Yeah, Xu is on her way her way with a mission plan but Squall you are in total control. And as a commander you must have a vice commander to take control if the worse should happen.**

**Squall: Oh well I select. ErZell.**

**Zell: Me?**

**Everyone else: Him?**

**Squall: Yeah Zell anyone got a problem?**

**Everyone: No.**

**Zell: Er thanx man I think.**

**Quitsis: Right now we know Zell is vice commander we have to wait for Xu.**

**Zell: Can't we just go straight into battle I just got my 'metal knuckles' polished they are ready to win!**

**Everyone laughs at his enthusiasm.**

**Zell: What? I was being serious. **

**Quitsis: I never knew you cared that much about Cid Zell.**

**Zell: Well I guess I don't show my sensitive side until the Garden, I joined at 13, is in trouble.**

**A tank then moves quickly towards them and Xu jumps out just in time to catch the soldiers that came running up.**

**Squall: Yes time to kick butt!**

**He draws his ultimate weapon.**

**They go into battle and win.**

**Irvine: I knew my new gun could handle those guys!**

**Selphie: No Irvine it was the fact that you are the best sniper!**

**Irvine blushes.**

**Squall: Ahh look at that he's gone bright red!**

**Zell: Guy can't handle a compliment like me!**

**Squall: What's up Rinoa? You've been really quiet.**

**Rinoa: Oh Squall I just can't think about anything except poor Cid and those horrible people keeping him hostage**

**Squall: We are all worried about Cid and the garden but we have to keep calm for everyone's sake.**

**Zell: Yeah man.**

**Xu: Right, the guards have checked and this place is not safe so we are moving to a site near by so we can easily invade the garden without moving too far, we will discuss the plans there. Move out!**

**Everyone else: Yes M'am**

**They all file into the tank and set of for the new destination.**

**Zell: Did we have to bring a tent cos' I didn't**

**Squall: How can you joke at a time like this?**

**Zell: I wasn't joking I didn't bring a tent and man calm down you are defiantly not staying calm.**

**Irvine: How can any of us stay calm?**

**Selphie: We just have to for the sake of everyone, I mean we could be controlled by those terrible people unless we stop them now.**

**Irvine: You are right. But I didn't even go to this garden and now I'm defending it. What is up with that?**

**Selphie: I didn't come here either but we have to help our friends we were dragged into this when we saved the world last time so now we have to help them.**

**Irvine: Okay then.**

**Rinoa: Yes you are right we must do this for Squall, Quitsis and Zell this Garden means a lot to them.**

**They arrive at the site and set up a few tents while Rinoa, Selphie and Quitsis gather some firewood. When they are set up they gather round the fire and talk about the plan.**

**Xu: Right we go into the garden through the hole in the bottom.**

**Zell: What hole?**

**Squall: She means the hatch remember when we made the Garden hover.**

**Zell: Oh**

**Xu: Anyway as I was saying we enter through the hatch and then we act as the soldiers and find Cid then we attack.**

**Zell: Good plan.**

**Squall: I agree but shouldn't we have a plan B?**

**Xu: I was just coming onto that seeing as you are going in, and not me, Squall you will come up with a plan B and Zell you, as vice commander, will come up with another plan in case that should fail or the worse should happen you will then share your plans with the others.**

**Squall: Yes M'am**

**Zell: Yes M'am.**

**The next day when they have plans B and C sorted they go in for attack dressed in the enemies uniform they enter the Garden through the hatch**

**Some other soldiers come up and then start shouting at Squall**

**Soldier#1: He is not one of us I have seen him before.**

**Squall: I am one of you.**

**Soldier#3: He is one of the seeDs.**

**Soldier#2: QUICK GET HIM!**

**Some soldiers run up and grab Squall.**

**Zell: (whispers to everyone) Just play along K' guys?**

**They all nod.**

**Zell: What? How could we mistake him for one of us?**

**He winks at Squall. Squall looks puzzled for a minute and then realizes Zell has a plan.**

**Squall: Yes I fooled you all!**

**Rinoa: Those seeDs are smarter than they look.**

**Squall: We are defiantly smarter than you!**

**Selphie: Take him away!**

**They take Squall to a small dormitory that they had converted to a cell.**

**Meanwhile**

**Zell: Right when the coast is clear we make a break for that vent and then we make a plan.**

**Quitsis: Okay.**

**They run for the vent but it is locked.**

**Zell: Okay into that room and then the last person in locks the door.**

**They enter the room and Rinoa locks the door.**

**Rinoa: So Zell who is your vice commander?**

**Zell: Quitsis.**

**Quitsis: Me but I don't want to handle the responsibility.**

**Zell: You were an instructor here weren't you?**

**Quitsis: Yes but I-**

**Zell: No buts vice commander.**

**Quitsis: Okay.**

**Zell: Right my plan is we go out and fight.**

**Selphie: WHAT?**

**Rinoa: WHAT?**

**Irvine: What?**

**Quitsis: That is the most stupid plan ever.**

**Zell: Why?**

**Rinoa: So you are suggesting we just charge at them when there are 5 of us and millions of them.**

**Zell: Well do you have a better idea?**

**Rinoa: Any thing is better than that.**

**Zell: well then as commander I order you to do it.**

**Selphie: No way**

**Irvine: Are you crazy man?**

**Zell: Maybe I am, maybe responsibility does things to a laid back guy like me.**

**Rinoa grabs him by the shoulders and shakes him lightly.**

**Rinoa: ZELL SQUALL IS LYING IN A CELL AT THE MOMENT AND WE HAVE TO HELP HIM.**

**Zell: That is what I was doing.**

**Zell unlocks the door and runs out screaming.**

**Zell: ALL YOU SOLDIERS GET OUT NOW I WANT TO FIGHT!**

**Selphie: come on we have to go after him we can't leave him.**

**Rinoa: Right lets go.**

**Irvine: Come on he went this way.**

**They all run after Zell.**

****

****

****


	2. Part 2- The future of the garden

  
  
  
They find Zell in a battle against 5 soldiers he's already managed to kill 2 but it's pretty obvious that he needs help. So everyone joins in. They win.  
Zell: Thanx guys I'm sorry I ran away I just want to find Squall I don't like being in command of a group like this…  
Rinoa: We know we all hate responsibility like this.  
Irvine: Yeah especially when the fate of a friend lies in your hands.  
Selphie: Yeah and don't forget that the fate of the Garden depends on his decisions  
Quitsis: Guys he under enough pressure without us reminding him of it.  
Zell is about to say something but he is interrupted by a group of soldiers running up to them plunging them straight into battle.  
Zell: Hey, hey watch the hair  
They, just, manage to win.  
Zell this is getting harder they are using better soldiers we have to find Squall we can't fight without him…  
Quitsis: I know  
Zell: Come on the only place they could have locked him up in is the dorms.  
Selphie: But they are millions of dorms and there will be guards there  
Zell you're right but we have to find him  
Rinoa: We are the only known people to invade here so there will probably only be Squall in the 'cell' so that means the guards will only be guarding one dorm.  
Zell: That's probably what they want us to think so they will guard a few to confuse us.  
Irvine: What Zell said is right.  
Selphie: Yeah for once he makes sense.  
Quitsis: So Zell what you are saying is they may not be guarding Squall's cell?  
Zell: They will with like a sensor but not a human guard it will be obvious that there is someone in that way….  
Rinoa Now you've confused me.  
Irvine: And me.  
Selphie: Yeah me too.  
Quitsis: I think I understand  
Zell: Good I have a plan follow me.  
Zell led them to the soldiers quarters.  
Zell: (whisper) Follow my lead okay?  
Everyone: Yep  
Zell walks up to one guard  
Zell: I heard we have a seeD in the jails.  
Guard: Yeah.  
Zell: Well we are under orders to see him.  
Guard: You mean to force information out of him?  
Zell: Yeah that's it but you see I forgot which cell he is in  
Guard: So you want me to tell you which cell he is in?  
Zell: Well yeah because I have to do this to get money and my family they are practically starving…  
Guard: Okay, okay enough of the guilt trip its dorm 233.  
Zell: Thank you have saved my youngest child Timmy  
They walk off to the dorm 233.  
Rinoa: Timmy?  
Zell: First name that came to my head out of my 3 children  
They open the door with a key card. The door closes  
Squall: Zell?  
Zell: Yo man come on we have to get you out of here.  
They walk out and replace Squall with a guard they killed in battle.  
Squall fits into the uniform perfectly.  
Squall: Wow it's like this guy is my twin or something.  
Zell: What you mean the handsome one?  
Squall:...  
Zell: I couldn't resist it man now you are commander and I'm back to vice!  
Squall: Okay then come on we have to find Cid.  
They take the elevator up to Cid's office only to find several guards they have a battle and the guards loose.  
Zell: Okay if they aren't here then where are they?  
Squall: How about any where but here.  
Zell: No need to be sarcastic.  
Squall: Well I didn't mean to be sarcastic.  
Rinoa: Shut up Zell.  
Selphie: Right lets just concentrate on getting the Garden back.  
Irvine: Yeah so where do you think they could be?  
Squall: What about that basement?  
Zell: Basement?  
Squall: Don't you remember where we defeated Norg.   
Zell: Oh yeah.  
Irvine: oh yeah that gross thing that had balls that changed colour when we attacked it.  
Quitsis: They were pods actually.  
Irvine: Okay then pods that changed colour when we attacked it. Happy?  
Quitsis: Extremely.  
Squall: Okay guys lets go  
They head for the basement only to find Cid, a lot of Soldiers and a tall dark haired woman standing close to Cid.  
Squall: Let Cid go now.  
The woman steps away from Cid and into the proper light so we see she is tall, has dark brown eyes and hair to match her thin figure.  
Zell: Wow how can someone that pretty be evil?  
Woman: It's simple you just turn evil through watching the seeDs defeat my sister.  
Zell: We haven't killed your sister.  
Squall: Zell we don't even know who her sister is.  
Rinoa: Who is your sister?  
Woman: Edea the sorceress.  
Everyone looks shocked and the Squall speaks  
Squall: Y-your sister is Edea? Are you kidding?  
Woman: No I am Rine (totally fictional if there is a character called Rine this is not her/him) Edea's sister I am not as powerful sorceress as her but I have my extreme knowledge to help me through any battle.  
Zell: Want to bet we'll fight you and we'll win.  
Rine: Oh no, haven't you ever heard save the best for last? First you have to fight my soldiers if you win you fight me and if you loose you die it's that simple.  
Selphie: Okay then.  
They fight and almost lose but Squall uses 'Renzokuken' and they win the battle.  
Zell: Right now we fight you Rine.  
Rine: You have proved yourself to be average seeDs but now you shall face me.  
They go straight into battle  
Zell uses Duel and Rine casts 'ice'.   
Quitsis heals everyone.  
Rinoa uses a normal attack and so does Selphie.  
Irvine uses Ifrit.  
Rine: Very clever aren't we seeDs but lets see you handle this  
Rine casts water followed by thunder.  
Irvine uses shot  
Squall casts Shiva.  
Selphie uses slot  
Quitsis heals everyone.  
Rine is down to 4000 hp.  
Zell uses a normal attack and so does Rinoa.  
Irvine uses brothers.  
Rine uses poison on Quitsis.  
Quitsis rids herself of the poison.  
Selphie uses Siren   
Rine is silenced.  
Zell uses a normal attack.  
Squall uses Shiva   
Rine uses a powerful normal attack on Irvine.  
Irvine uses shot hitting her 7 times.  
Quitsis heals everyone.  
Rinoa uses a normal attack.  
Selphie uses a normal attack  
Squall uses Shiva  
Zell uses Quetzacotl.  
Rine is down to 2500 hp.  
Rine uses a normal attack on Rinoa  
Rinoa uses Combine.  
Irvine uses Ifrit  
Squall uses Shiva  
Zell uses Quetzacotl  
Rine: NO, I have been defeated by the seeDs.  
She casts one last, powerful, thunder attack on Squall. She dies.  
Zell: Yes hahahaha in your face!! We beat her! YES!  
Squall: Nice fighting guys.  
They go over and untie Cid who congratulates them and then tanks them.  
Cid: You saved me and the Garden how can I ever repay you?  
Squall: It's our job thanking us is enough, right guys?  
Zell: Yeah man.  
Everyone else: Yeah Squall's right.  
They meet Xu at the site and they go back to their home towns  



End file.
